In known stripping apparatuses the cutting and removal of conductor insulation takes place by means of feed and cutting devices located on a movable drive part. It is necessary in such devices to correspondingly adjust the stripping unit for each conductor and plug type, particular accuracy being required when establishing the cutting position of the conductor to be stripped with respect to the prepared plug.
Work is very time-consuming and often involves a tool change, it being in particular necessary to bring out coincidence between the settings of the stripping apparatus and the settings of the actuating parts of the drive.
It would be beneficial to provide an apparatus requiring only a single setting of the values necessary for stripping, so that high precision is ensured in the case of a simultaneous significant reduction in the conversion times.